Priori Incantatum
by Nikki-Love013
Summary: Harry Potter's wand shares the same core as Voldemorts, bringing back Spirits. In Deathly Hallows, Harry becomes Master of the Elder Wand, causing a stronger connection to bring back not just spirits...but everyone effected by the war!
1. Epilogue

(DEATHLY HALLOWS; AFTER HARRY POTTER UNKNOWINGLY BECOMES MASTER OF ELDER WAND)

**Hermione's screams echoed off the walls upstairs, Ron was half sobbing as he pounded the walls with his fists, and Harry in utter desperation seized Hagrid's pouch from around his neck and groped inside it: He pulled out Dumbledore's Snitch and shook it, hoping for he did not know what - nothing happened - he waved the broken halves of the phoenix wand, but they were lifeless - the mirror fragment fell sparkling to the floor, and he saw a gleam of brightest blue -**

**Dumbledore's eye was gazing at him out of the mirror.**

**"Help us!" he yelled at it in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"**

**The eye blinked and was gone.**

**Harry was not even sure that it had really been there. He tilted the shard of mirror this way and that, and saw nothing reflected there but the walls and ceiling of their prison, and upstairs Hermione was screaming worse than ever, and next to him Ron was bellowing, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"**

**"How did you get into my vault?" they heard Bellatrix scream. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"**

**"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault… It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"**

**"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"**

**"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"**

**Harry dashed across the cellar to where Griphook was huddled on the floor.**

**"Griphook," he whispered into the goblin's pointed ear, "you must tell them that sword's a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please -"**

**He could hear someone scuttling own the cellar steps; next moment, Draco's shaking voice spoke from behind the door.**

**"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"**

**They did as they were bidden; as the lock turned, Ron clicked the Deluminator and the lights whisked back into his pocket, restoring the cellar's darkness. The door flew open; Malfoy marched inside, wand held out in front of him, pale and determined. He seized the little goblin by the arm and backed out again, dragging Griphook with him. The door slammed shut and at the same moment a loud crack echoed inside the cellar.**

**Ron clicked the Deluminator. Three balls of light flew back into the air from his pocket, revealing Dobby the house-elf, who had just Apparated into their midst.**

**"DOB -!"**

**Harry hit Ron on the arm to stop him shouting, and Ron looked terrified at his mistake. Footsteps crossed the ceiling overhead: Draco marching Griphook to Bellatrix.**

**Dobby's enormous, tennis-ball shaped eyes were wide; he was trembling from his feet to the tips of his ears. He was back in the home of his old masters, and it was clear that he was petrified.**

**"Harry Potter," he squeaked in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."**

**"But how did you -?"**

**An awful scream drowned Harry's words: Hermione was being tortured again. He cut to the essentials.**

**"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" he asked Dobby, who nodded, his ears flapping.**

**"And you can take humans with you?"**

**Dobby nodded again.**

**"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them - take them to -"**

**"Bill and Fleur's," said Ron. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!"**

**The elf nodded for a third time.**

**"And then come back," said Harry. "Can you do that, Dobby?"**

**"Of course, Harry Potter," whispered the little elf. He hurried over to Mr. Ollivander, who appeared to be barely conscious. He took one of the wandmaker's hands in his own, then held out the other to Luna and Dean, neither of whom moved.**

**"Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered.**

**"We can't leave you here," said Dean.**

**"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's."**

**As Harry spoke, his scar burned worse than ever, and for a few seconds he looked down, not upon the wandmaker, but on another man who was just as old, just as thin, but laughing scornfully.**

**"Kill me, then. Voldemort, I welcome death! But my death will not bring you what you seek… There is so much you do not understand…"**

**He felt Voldemort's fury, but as Hermione screamed again he shut it out, returning to the cellar and the horror of his own present.**

**"Go!" Harry beseeched to Luna and Dean. "Go! We'll follow, just go!"**

**They caught hold of the elf's outstretched fingers. There was another loud crack, and Dobby, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander vanished.**

**"What was that?" shouted Lucius Malfoy from over their heads. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"**

**Harry and Ron stared at each other.**

**"Draco - no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"**

**Footsteps crossed the room overhead, then there was silence. Harry knew that the people in the drawing room were listening for more noises from the cellar.**

**"We're going to have to try and tackle him," he whispered to Ron. They had no choice: The moment anyone entered the room and saw the absence of three prisoners, they were lost. "Leave the lights on," Harry added, and as they heard someone descending the steps outside the door, they backed against the wall on either side of it.**

**"Stand back," came Wormtail's voice. "Stand away from the door. I'm coming in." The door flew open. For a split second Wormtail gazed into the apparently empty cellar, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in midair. Then Harry and Ron launched themselves upon him. Ron seized Wormtail's wand arm and forced it upwards. Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice. Silently they struggled: Wormtail's wand emitted sparks; his silver hand closed around Harry's throat.**

**"What is it, Wormtail?" called Lucius Malfoy from above.**

**"Nothing!" Ron called back, in a passable imitation of Wormtail's wheezy voice. "All fine!"**

**Harry could barely breathe.**

**"You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to prise off the metal fingers. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"**

**The silver fingers slackened. Harry had not expected it: He wrenched himself free, astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail's mouth. He saw the ratlike man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise: He seemed just as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo that moment of weakness.**

**"And we'll have that," whispered Ron, tugging Wormtail's wand from his other hand.**

**Wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat.**

**"No -"**

**Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes.**

**"No!"**

**Ron had released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail's throat, but it was no use. Pettigrew was turning blue.**

**"Relashio!" said Ron, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened; Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still.**

**Harry and Ron looked at each other, then leaving Wormtail's body on the floor behind them, ran up the stairs and back into the shadowy passageway leading to the drawing room. Cautiously they crept along it until they reached the drawing room door, which was ajar. Now they had a clear view of Bellatrix looking down at Griphook, who was holding Gryffindor's sword in his long-fingered hands. Hermione was lying at Bellatrix's feet. She was barely stirring.**

**"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"**

**Harry waited, holding his breath, fighting against the prickling of his scar.**

**"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."**

**"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"**

**"Yes," said the goblin.**

**Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it.**

**"Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. "And now," she said in a voice that burst with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!"**

**And she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.**

**At once, Harry's scar felt as though it had split open again. His true surroundings vanished: He was Voldemort, and the skeletal wizard before him was laughing toothlessly at him; he was enraged at the summons he felt - he had warned them, he had told them to summon him for nothing less than Potter. If they were mistaken…**

**"Kill me, then!" demanded the old man. "You will not win, you cannot win! That wand will never, ever be yours -"**

**And Voldemort's fury broke: A burst of green light filled the prison room and the frail old body was lifted from its hard bed and then fell back, lifeless, and Voldemort returned to the window, his wrath barely controllable… They would suffer his retribution if they had no good reason for calling him back…**

**"And I think," said Bellatrix's voice, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Ron had burst into the drawing room; Bellatrix looked around, shocked; she turned her wand to face Ron instead -**

**"Expelliarmus!" he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into the air and was caught by Harry, who had sprinted after Ron. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Greyback wheeled about; Harry yelled, "Stupefy!" and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth. Jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands; Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them. "STOP OR SHE DIES!**

**Panting, Harry peered around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat.**

**"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"**

**Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still holding Bellatrix's.**

**"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat: Harry saw beads of blood appear there.**

**"All right!" he shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor at his feet, Ron did the same with Wormtail's. Both raised their hands to shoulder height.**

**"Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"**

**Harry knew it; his scar was bursting with the pain of it, and he could feel Voldemort flying through the sky from far away, over a dark and stormy sea, and soon he would be close enough to Apparate to them, and Harry could see no way out.**

**"Now," said Bellatrix softly, as Draco hurried back to her with the wands. "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."**

**At the last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin, who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions; Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face.**

**As Ron ran to pull Hermione out of the wreckage, Harry took the chance: He leapt over an armchair and wrested the three wands from Draco's grip, pointed all of them at Greyback, and yelled, "Stupefy!" The werewolf was lifted off his feet by the triple spell, flew up to the ceiling and then smashed to the ground.**

**As Narcissa dragged Draco out of the way of further harm, Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but Narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway.**

**"Dobby!" she screamed and even Bellatrix froze. "You! You dropped the chandelier -?"**

**The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking finger pointing at his old mistress.**

**"You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked.**

**"Kill him, Cissy!" shrieked Bellatrix, but there was another loud crack, and Narcissa's wand too flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room.**

**"You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"**

**"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"**

**Harry's scar was blinding him with pain. Dimly he knew that they had moments, seconds before Voldemort was with them.**

**"Ron, catch - and GO!" he yelled, throwing one of the wands to him; then he bent down to tug Griphook out from under the chandelier. Hoisting the groaning goblin, who still clung to the sword, over one shoulder, Harry seized Dobby's hand and spun on the spot to Disapparate.**

Of course, who could've predicted that the master of the Elder Wand would end up in the hands of the same 17 year old boy, who so unluckily possessed the brother wand to Lord Voldermort. No one.

No one also knew that right now, the highest effect of Priori Incantatum were taing place all around the world.


	2. The Risen

Lily Potter landed with a soft thump on the grass. Feeling dazed, she slowly picked herself up and stared at her surroundings. A graveyard. Odd place to be, she thought hazily, even as her vision danced. The wind whipped her hair as she stood, wiping her tinged blue jeans and flattening her white shirt.

She stopped. Because there, in front of her very eyes was her worst nightmare. The grave in front of her entitled "James Potter". It was starting to come back to her..James...James Potter..she loved him...She couldn't breath. Wouldn't..Because what was the point? She felt selfish, standing here, breathing, when James, James Potter never would. His heart would never beat, his lips would never touch hers..

Tears fell from her eyes and off her face, first silently, then agonizing cries. Her knees gave out and she found herself shaking. Her nose and face were buried into the dirt and grass, causing her to inhale and choke on the debri. James. Gone. _James…_

She clentched the grass tight in her hands and clentched her teeth. Her eyes stung and her head throbbed from crying, but she slowly picked her head up to read the stone once more. With a jolt, she realized there was another grave which read 'Lily Potter'.

"Impossible" she breathed. Her eyes searching the grave for any sign of mistake. She was clearly hallucinating. One does not wake up in a graveyard to find her husband and her self's grave. No. "Impossible" she said out loud once more, more defiant than last time. She looked down at the grave to find Christmas Roses laying under her name and James. She smiled, happy that there was some kind of happiness in the world..and wondering who stopped by to give them flowers...

It felt oddly real no matter how dazed she felt. She however, felt a sense of hope. If it's true, these are our graves, and I'm alive, James….

POP.

And then she knew it wasn't a dream, any of it. Because this was James Potter. His black, messy hair and hazel eyes sent a jolt through her that not even her wildest dreams could provide.

He seemed confused, dazed…just as she felt. Suddenly he gasped and Lily looked to see him staring at her grave. "Lily.." He whimpered

Apparently he had not noticed me. "James. Its okay" I said softly, not to startle him. His head whipped around to me.

"Lily!" He cried "For a moment..I thought..you.." He shuddered as he wrapped me in a hug

He pulled back, his eyes blazing. "What..did we…what is this?" He finished gesturing to our graves.

"I don't know James I-" I said but was cut off with James's babbling.

"We obviously didn't 'die', as people thought we did…but thats impossible…Dumbledore always told me no one can rise from them dead, of course Dumbledore also said 'Death was nothing but the next greatest adventure..' I don't know about you Lils, but that was no adventure..waking up to this and…and…we were so young..who would do such a thing…." He faltered, clearly realizing something I didn't.

"Voldemort" He breathed. I gasped, remembering. James's voice saying that he will hold him off, and me running…holding "Harry!" I cried. Jumping up a split second after James, who was already one his feet with his wand. Anger flared in his eyes as he talked. "I remember it, him breaking the protection..PETER! And.. the green light." He looked at me with tenderness "Then waking up here."

Everything was happening in a rush. It was all coming back. James desperate order for me to run while he tried to "hold off" Voldemort..The green light that invaded the house and the thud that could undoubtfully be James body falling. As I desperately tried to run upstairs and barrcade Harry's room, protect him. That hopeless longing and truth that James was gone, and how I welcomed Death. Voldemorts command to step aside, but I wouldn't, never- until my very own share of green light engulfed me.

James's angered faltered as he look at my face. I felt tears brim my eyes at the thought of our son, the one who never got his share of life, the one who had been targeted by Voldemort before he could even walk.

James had tears of his own running along his cheeks. "Harry.." he whimpered into my ear. His voice cracked and I could feel his body shaking from sobs.

Finally we pulled apart. James searched my face, my eyes, my lips..And then he was kissing me. I could feel the guilt, the pain, the hunger for oblivion in the kiss. It was a reunion in some way or another. We were both seperated and lost, only to find oursefs outside of our own grave. "We should really get out of here" he spoke finally. His voice was heavy but hallow, as though to mask the emotion. If you can't pull through being strong and brave like a Gryffindor then you pretend too.

He intertwined my fingers through his and gave me and encouraging smile. I gulped and nodded, and before I knew it, I was being slipped through a tube, squeezed and plunged. Apparation, I thought, should be much more comfortable seeing as it is the most common case of transportation.

"Besides…graveyards give me the creeps" he said as our feet hit the ground.

"Well" I said "Understandable, as we were apparently in one for 16 years" I said as I looked over the newspaper which proved that, in fact, James and I were gone for 16 years. Harry would 17..a man...he missed so much...we all did...the hogwarts letter...his first time on a broom...he would have been a natural...

He stopped short and turned quickly to me "What?" He screeched, snapping me out of my daze. Quickly wiping my eyes with my hands I replied "Yea, April 1997.." His eyes traveled through paper and became wide.. "Bloody Hell.. he muttered

"James!" I gasped and he dropped the paper in his hands. A Death Eater whipped around the corner of the Three Broomsticks, his wand out as he sent a spell at James. He dodged it as I grabbed my own wand from my pocket. "Ah, Potter, the Dark Lord said you might stop by" he sneered at James. I didn't understand this, as did James by the look on his face. People thought were dead..gone for 16 years..why would Voldemort be expecting us? "The place is tracked. Were informed when someone comes here after hours, you see.." He said, walking towards James as if it were just a game. "Who's your friend?" He asked, cocking his head side ways at me. "That Mudblood Granger? Or blood traitor Weasley?"

"Petrificus Totalus!" I cried as James shouted "Stupefy!"

The Death Eater stiffened and fell to the ground with a thud. "Look, lets find Dumbledore-" James began, panicked, but was cut of by cheers from a nearby Honeydukes. Curious, we looked through the window to find two middle aged men, whooping near what seemed to be a radio.

A young mans voice spoke from the device "Yes, ladies and gents, he has done it again. Guess breaking into the Ministry of Magic for the Golden Trio wasn't enough. The Gringott Goblins are of course, outraged. Why Potter wants to break into Gringotts? No one knows. We do know however that young Mr. Potter does seem to have a knack for achieving the impossible. No-no Rodent, I haven't mentioned it. I will, calm yourself Rapier!"

There was a sudden noise and a new voice spoke through the radio. "You never mention the good parts Le-River! Yes, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter broke in and robbed Gringotts bank, but escaped by Dragon! Yes, yes, proudest moment of our life, we are pleased to admit that the Golden Trio has officially made the next Generation of Maraduers proud. Also, Romulos here to inform us with some pretty outrages news that- " Once again another voice spoke through the mic. James's eye lit up and I looked at him, startled. 'Remus' he mouthed to my curious expression, then smiled with relief. My mouthed formed a perfect O as I remembered that werewolve. Then I was hit with another wave of rememberance. I remembered Siruis, Alice and Frank, the Order and wondered, with a tint of sadness, who is alive.

"Just give me the mic!" Shouted Remus to Rapier. Whatever was up, it was urgent. "You all may remember young Sirius Black, convicted murderer who was framed by Peter Pettigrew-" he spoke quickly as though forcing the words to come out his mouth faster. "Well, most DONT know that he died while fighting alongside the Order Of The Phoenix when he was hit by a stunner and fell through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries-"

"Romulus, what is sooo import-" began River but was cut by Remus "Shhhh, so Sirius Black, witness's say mere minutes again, fell back through the veil. No one knows where he is at the current timing, so if you have ANY idea about his whereabouts please, pleasee notify the Order as soon as possible! Thanks.."

Silence followed the statement. Obviously people were absorbing the information they had heard. Rodent finally spoke with a whoop to his voice, "Well, Sirius Black is back, seriously!"

By this time, however, the men in the store were whooping and fist pumping so much it was hard to hear. I backed away from the window, feeling just as dazed as I did in the graveyard. Could it be that Harry was alive..? Was it their"Harry Potter" that robbed Gringotts? Or just coincidence? And wha about Siruis? He died. But he is back. Maybe we did really died..and returned as well...

I turned to see my own confusion reflected on James. "Harry Potter..could he be.." He tilted his head sideways in thought. "Broke into Ministry and Gringotts..wouldn't be surprised if he was my son..escaped by dragon..and next generation of Marauders!"

James suddenly grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "Lily! Sirius-he's a live. And he died!" Thanks captain obvious, I smile. "That means-we did Lily, we died." He looked up at Hogwarts with sorrow filled eyes. No doubt remembering happier times. When it was for loyal, care free marauders. Pranking, playing quidditch, attending Feasts...And my heart contracted. Harry, if he was alive...he once had that.

I tried to put everything together. Harry's 17, he should be at Hogwarts. If that was Harry, then why isn't getting his education? Too busy breaking into Gringotts and Ministry of Magic? I heard a giggle from somewhere and snapped back to my surroundings. "Im sorry" said James "I ruined your thoughts..you had your thinking face on" I scoffed and gave him a look. He smiled his crooked smile nd my heart skipped a beat. "Please, I've seen you wear that face plently of time when your in thought." He walked to me and pecked my lips. "What were you thinking?

I smiled and began to tell him, bt gasped and droppd to the floor. I looked at the newspaper that had fallen from James's hand, and I finally saw the face on the front. It was James. Except with a scar and green eyes, MY green eyes.

James's laugh echoed off the walls as he picked me up and spun me around. It was true. Harry Potter was here. Happiness radiated off of both of us as we made our away from Hogsmeade. Through our laughter, James managed to explain how he, himself, knew of a passageway into Hogwarts for both of us to slip through. We would see Dumbledore and explain everything, and of course, learn of our son. We were so absorbed in happiness we didn't notice the tiny POP of apparation, and the call of "Accio Cloak! Not under your cloak today huh,Potter?"

Our son was mere feet from us as we apparated to the passageway.


	3. Hogwarts

There were sudden footsteps behind us. Both James and I whipped around to find a familiar skinny- black haired boy flanking our way. He sped closer and closer, and just as I was begin to fear when he would slow down- he tackled us.

He laughed his bark like laugh as he pinned us both to the ground. "You know…" he laughed "I wouldn't' have believed if I didn't go and do it myself" At my confused look he smiled knowingly 'Aw c'mon Lils, you were always bright. Now's not the time to go dumb. Bad enough you already got this one" he pointed his thumb as James "to slow ya down. Bet the brains died with you"

I scoffed, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head where it hit the ground. "Well, atleast I had brains to die in the first place, Sirius" I mumbled.

"Always had the cheek, didn't cha Lils?" He then turned to James. "Ay mate, see your as scrawny as you were before" James grinned "See your as tactless as you were before" he replied

Before Sirius could retort however, I said " Hey, James, I thought you were the only one that knew this passage." James shifted, looking guilty.

"Well Siruis too. But I didn't think we would run into him."

James got up and grabbed both Sirius and my hands and into the passage. "I've missed you"

I did a double take, making sure Sirius WAS the one who said this. James softened, "Was it bad?" He said softly. Any laughter that had been brought up the last couple minutes vanished.

"Well, I didn't know at first. I was sent to Azkaban." I remembered this from the radio, but to hear him say it made me curios "Why?"

"We didn't tell anyone we changed secret keepers, Lils. So of course, everyone at the time thought me to be the Spy. I knew, obviously, what Peter had done. So I went after him. He made it look like I did it, then murdered almost everybody in the area. "

James let out a growl and I put a soft hand on his tense shoulder. "He even faked his own death. He, well, cut his finger off and transformed. Lived as a rat for 12 years in the Weasley family. Was about to finish what I started a couple years ago, but Harry-"

"Harry what?" I gasped

"He told me not to. The truth dies with him. And" He looked at James "said he didn't think his father would want Remus and I to become murderers..just for him."

"As hell" James growled. "Atleast Harry was there to slap some sense into some crazed loyal friends" James smiled.

"So anyway, Ill give you the 411. I've been reading the Quibbler and apparently Voldemort has inflated the Ministry." I gasped, spinning and hit James in the face with my hair (OW!) "What? How with Albus and all-"

"He's dead" said Sirius flatly, causing me to flinch "Snape's work" I faltered and suddenly felt dizzy. No..not Severus, I knew he chose his way..but he would never…NO!

"Harry was there" he continued and James's face instantly became stony "Which is the perfect set up for Voldemorts poor excuse as to why he DESIRES Harry" I felt James shaking beside me "Harry's a strong guy James, he will make it through. " He sighed and continued, waving the Quibbler in front him as he talked "So he is on some kind of mission that Dumbledore left him and no one has seen him for months."

Silence filled the room. I had never been claustrophobic, but suddenly I felt smothered.

Something clicked in James's mind. "With you in Azkaban, who raised Harry?" Sirius looked uneasy as he took a sideways glance at me and answered "Petunia"

You think my hairs red? Wait till you see my face..I heard one of them mutter.."She's gonna blow" and shot them both looks at which they flinched back. "She better have been good to him or-where are we going?"

"Lily, were going to Hgwarts" said James as though speaking to a child.

"Dumbledore mustn't be there" I noted with an air of sadness

"Right.." James said looking at Siruis "Who is Headmaster?"

"I'm not sure. Most likely McGonagall"

Suddenly, I felt dizzy. "Lily!" cried James. I didn't know I was tipping until I was in James's arms. "What was that about?" he asked, panicked.

"He's taken over the Ministry, James. He must have taken over Hogwarts as well!" I muttered, shaking my head as if to clear all the thoughts that barricaded in. "Harry is Undesirable No. 1, that's why he is on the run..and..I bet it's a school for the Dark Arts!"

Suddenly I was crying. Crying hard into James's arm. "This is horrible" I sobbed into his chest. Worst than before. Voldemort really had everyone by the clutches. And Harry, Harry is his most wanted target. And when Voldemort wants someone..he gets them.

But why had Harry not died before? Consider him lucky to make it to 17, when he was targeted all of his life. But no, I had to stop thinking about this. There were bigger problems now. I had to be strong…

James cupped my face. "Lily, we can't stay here" he looked around as if to make sure no one was listening, and came closer "Look, lets go to the Room of Requirement. Only the Marauders plus you know of it. Then we can figure everything out." I looked into his eyes and saw them fill with unshed tears. He was being strong. For me. And I had to do the same. I sniffed and looked away, wiping the tears off my face.

There were sudden footsteps and both James and Sirius grabbed my wrist. Running along with them as they half dragged me to keep up, we ran into the Room of Requirement. I tried, I really did, to be strong. But Harry..I wanted to see him. To hug him, like a mother should. Sad, confused, and angry at the world I sat down Indian style, letting my hair cover my face as tears slid down my eyes. Everything happened so fast. I mean, JUST YESTERDAY Harry was not even 1, and now he is a man. Not to mention I was horribly confused. So out of date, and still trying to regain full memory, I desperately tried to put the puzzles together.

There was a sudden cry of shock and I whipped around and stood up, only to find myself, James and Sirius facing a crowd of people. A man was pushing, shoving and elbowing his way through the crowd until he launched his way towards us.

Remus.

"Moony!" cried James and Sirius. Tears brimmed in Remus's eyes as he engulfed us into a bone-crushing hug. "Wowww.." he breathed "I still can't believe.." I looked past him to the thousands of faces around us.

"Remus…?" I began, but he cut me off "Look, you..you need to go, or blend in. Harry has just left with Luna and should be back soon."

"Harry!" I cried

"He's here?" begged James

"Where?" finished Sirius, looking frantic.

"Yes. I don't know, I don't know. I just..I know that something weird is going on. With all the deceased or whatever. But Harry, Harry can't see you guys right now. He wont fight right. That's how he is. He'll find a hundred reasons why it was his fault if you died. Look- just..." he shoved us too the back of the crowd as many people turned to see. "If we weren't in such a state I would explain more but there's no time…the Order and the DA were just informed-"

"DA?"

He waved Sirius down. Many questions were running through my mind. But one thing was clear: Harry needn't more worries. So I knew what I had to do. Even though it was the hardest thing to do in a situation like this. "Look" he said, looking sympathetic "Lay low until after the battle..and we will clear everything up..just lay low..try not to fight…we can't lose you again..Harry can't loose you again.."

There was a sudden movement in the front as a boy with crazy black hair, thin face, green eyes and lightning scar enetered with a blonde girl. "Harry" I breathed quietly. Remus whipped away from us and went straight for Harry. I began to make my over to him, forgetting everything at that moment. Reluctantly, James grabbed my wrist as Remus and Kingsley's voice spoke.

"**Harry, what's happening?" said Lupin, meeting him at the foot of the stairs. **

**"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading he school-Snape's run for it-What are you doing here? How did you know?"**

**_So it's my third chapter. First story. Its not great, so help & advice would be appreciated! Review please, just because I know how everyone loves them, and Im curious to find out why(: _**

"**We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," a read head in the corner explained "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."**

"**What first, Harry?" called a boy who looked like the boys twin **"**What's going on?"**

**"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."**


	4. Room Of Requirement

I panicked. Fight. Hogwarts was going to fight? Voldemort was coming? To get Harry. Harry was 17. Barely a man. He can't defy the Dark Lord forever.

No. I need to stay positive. He could do it. Suddenly the Prophecy came back to me. "..he shall have power the dark lord knows not…" and hope bubbled inside me. Yes, he could. But I also had a gut feeling, that tonight would be the night that one of them would leave. And my hope melted away, replaced with pure anxiety and determination.

There was a sudden movement by to the door. Remus wanted us to blend. Blend to keep Harry strong. And if I could provide Harry with any type of strength, I would do so. Even if it meant having to stay unknown to Harry, the last thing I wanted to do. Because if Harry died-

"LILY!"

I turned to see Alice Longbottom running to me. "Oh its great to see you- I was devastated when you, you –died?" she said "But anyway, you're here."

I couldn't help but look into the face of my old friend. The happy, giddy roommate I had known throughout Hogwarts. "I just talked to Kingsley. Asked him why I'm you know…okay..and what not. Says he doesn't know. Just that everyone that was affected by the war is here and well."

She hugged me again, this time more happiness than relief. "Kingsley said to stay low..you know..for everyone fighting..but I won't. Frank and I both are fighting." She noted proudly. For a Hufflepuff, she had guts. "So he told us not to dwell on it much, because there are bigger problems now" she gestured to around her.

Once again I found myself looking into the unbelievably happy face of Alice Longbottom. When she said '..asked him why I'm you know…okay..and what not." I couldn't help but wonder what happened to her. From what she said, all the Order knew of the strange accurance, but could not attend to them.

We continued our way through the crowd into the Great Hall. James wrapped his hand through my and smiled down at me. He looked worried yet determine. I wanted to voice my fear for Harry, but I could tell in his eyes and already knew, and felt it himself.

Almost everyone knew of the deceased's returns, but payed no mind. From both, I assume, focusing on the current climate or there oblivion to some of our presents. A few time I expected people to jump at me and welcome me. But at the moment all I got was a bright eyed smile our way, and a couple pained expressions as they tried to retain themselves from approaching us.

Whispers were heard all over. From Hogwarts children to the adults.

"Yes, the dead-"

"I wonder if Ernie returned as well-"

"The Potters, as well-"

"Young Sirius Black-"

To :

"You-Know-Who is coming?"

"Will we be fighting-"

I took a seat in the back, remembering the directions from the Order to lie low.

"Much has happened, as you can see by our present climate" rang McGonagalls voice "The Order has given every returning member a chance to fight" there was an uproar of cheers, a whoop from Sirius and then quiet. We can fight!

McGonagalls voice rang once more, but James had already turned to me with a sincere look on his face. "Lily" he said. And I knew from the look in his eyes what he wanted. No. I refuse. "Don't fight"

I sighed "I'm fighting James"

"No Lils-" he became desperate "Please. I can't lose you. If-if I don't make it today- I want you too atlea-

"No James." I said through my teeth, folding my arms and looking straight ahead. I told myself to be strong. Not to break down. He just voiced the very last thing I wanted to hear. "Im fighting. You and Harry both will be out there- I, I have to." My voice cracked in the last sentence and tears rolled silently down my eyes. James gathered me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Please Lily. Harry needs a parent. And If were both out there fighting, it would selfish. Whats going on right now is bigger than both of us. One of us needs to stay safe, for Harrys sake." His voice became pleading and I knew he was right.

"So you stay." I whimpered "You stay and I'll fight." I begged looking into his eyes. What if they were the last time I truly saw them?

He laughed softly. "Yea, right and what? Sit in a corner?"

My face flushed "But that's exactly what you want me do to!"

He softened. "Okay" I whispered, tears of disbelief running through my eyes at what I just said. Just like Harry sake, I knew James would be a whole lot better knowing I'm safe. So useless, I thought. Just a motivator. That's all I was.

"…evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges in orderly fashion to the evacuation point.

I looked up when the doors open, and to my relief, saw Harry. Ducking slightly, I saw his head spin in every direction, looking frantic. What is he looking for?

He looked just like James, so young, so handsome..but no, he was 17. And by the looks of him, a boy who grew up too fast.

Suddenly a boy stood up "And what if we want to stay and fight?" he yelled

Pride swelled in me. The boy looked about Harry's age, and was willing to risk his life to maintain a future.

"If you are of age, you may stay." said Professor McGonagall.

"What about our things?" called a girl at the Ravenclaw table. "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions." said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk." replied Professor McGonagall and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. James and Sirius glanced at eachother in a ; who cares? Sort of way.

"We have already placed protection around the castle," Professor McGonagall was saying, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects -"

But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clear. There was no telling from where it came. It seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

My blood turned cold and my face paled. I clung to James because I knew, knew what Voldemort wanted. He never missed a battle, an opportunity to kill. He wanted Harry. But no, they wouldn't do that..would they?

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

Silence. I looked to Harry and saw the look of fear on his face. He was afraid, He doubted the loyalty of his friends. Suddenly a girl stood, yelling to grab Harry. Tearing my gaze from his petrified face I began to stand, as if to shut her up, but was quickly pulled down by James and Sirius.

People began to stand, and after a moment of panic I realized not to capture, but to protect Harry. After a few seconds, McGonagall spoke "Thank you, Miss Parkinson." said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice."You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

"We've only got half an half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers - Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor - where they'll have good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus" - he indicated Lupin - "Arthur" - he pointed toward Mr. Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table - "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances or the passageways into the school -" James and Sirius looked almost ecstatic at the job, but was beat to it.

"Sounds like a job for us." Called the redhead boy, indicating himself and twin as, Kingsley nodded his approval. "Its better anyway" I mumbled to there gloom expressions, still not looking away from Harry, "Your suppose to be staying low"

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!" I watched as Harry, clearly still distracted, look up as McGonagall spoke to him. Realization spread on Harrys face and I could make out the words that he spoke"What-o yeah! And sprinted past me out of the door.

People began to stand to attend to there duty, and I tried to break for it. Sirius however, grabbed me around the waist as James stood infront me. "Room of Requirement" he said, kissing my lips "Now."

Sirius let go, and reluctantly, I went as well.


	5. The Battle

_I need a room to hide during the battle…I need a room to hide during the battle…I need a room to hide during the battle…_

The door to the Room of Requirement opened and I instantly fell to my hands and knees, feeling overwhelmed and defeated.

"Omy-!" someone screeched, dropping to the floor next to me. Startled, I looked up at a young, fiery, red head with hazel eyes. She seemed young, to young to live through this…like Harry..

"Lily Potter" she breathed softly. Obviously she was one of the few who hadn't heard of everyone suddenly returning. A girl, who in fact, had thought me dead for 16 years.

She shook her head and stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans "So it's true" she said "with everyone returning and what not." She sighed "I thought it was just the Orders way of giving us a moral booster for the battle." I stared at her, seeing a lot of myself in her. Stubborn, strong, redheaded. Her expression said it all. She cleared her head and shook my hand "Ginny Weasley"

Ahh, a Weasley. That explains the red hair. My memory seemed about fully back as I recalled Molly and Author from the Order.

"So why are you here?" I asked, even though I was sure I knew what the answer was.

"My family" she growled. "They don't want me to fight, Im going to be 17 in a couple months! Besides, I already put up with Hogwarts and the Carrows for a year, I think I proved myself!"

Not positive what she was talking about, I shook my head. "Why are you here? I thought you, of all people would be fighting" she questioned

She of course, was right. "James thought it was best..for Harry and all"

The girls head snapped up, and sorrow filled her eyes. "Oh, that makes sense" she said, sitting down on a hammock. "Is he..I mean, does he know your back? Have you talked to him?"

I shooked my head, tears spilling my eyes as I thought of her last question and wondered if I ever would. It took me a moment to realize Ginny was crying beside me as well. "Whats..whats wrong?" I asked, and mentally slapped myself at the question. Everything was wrong. She quickly shook her head, muttering a "..nothing, nothing.." and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

She whispered, "Im afraid. Afraid that I will walk out these doors to no family. No friends. No_ Harry" _she said the last word through her teeth as though it caused her physical pain. "Everyone's out there fighting, and here I am" she laughed coldly as she gestured around her "in here, useless as ever"

I understood, of course I did. Because that's exactly how I felt at this very moment as my clock read midnight, knowing the battle had begun while I sat here. "And Harry.." she continued again "Hes out there. And im in here, not knowing whats going on, how he is doing.." she sounded distance and emotional. She shook her head, muttering a sorry and standing up to walk to another hammock.

I looked at her, curious as to why she singled out Harry's safety in the battle.."Are you and Harry..-"

"Were" she said angrily "Stupid noble git! He ended it at Dumbledores funeral. "Said to keep me safe" she looked at me sadly "because Voldemort had a knack for killing people he loved"

We locked eyes. And I knew in that instant why we were here. Of course, I understood before, but now I knew the full extent. "Harry needs us" I said, and there was understanding deep in her eyes, even as she tried to cover it with Weasley stubbornness "That's why were here"

She stared hard at me, then faltered "Doesn't make it any easier" she sighed, standing up again. The sound of our fidgeting could be heard for the next couple minutes. I yearned to ask her for updates of the wizarding war and Harry. What happened that Halloween night? How Harry lived? How was Harry's years at Hogwarts? Is marks? His personality? How Dumbldore died, and Sirius, (even though he is back) and so much more, but I knew now was not the time. After I will know, but for now I needed to remain in a confused and jumbled world, going with the flow.

But what if that never happened? Yes, the battle wages around us..but in the end, its Harry and Voldemort. It always was. He proved that the moment he walked through the Potter doorway to kill a defenseless infant.

But that part of the prophecy, the one that gave me hope .."he shall have power the dark lord knows not.." has to mean something. It was love, obviously. Love that drove us into fighting this war, not giving Harry over, to fight for a better future. But was love enough to defeat the darkest wizard to live? Dumbledore would have said yes, and I mean, that's how it always worked, right ?

I thought back to when my mother use to read stories to me, of Cinderella, and Snow white, and yes, in those stories they always won. But now..now was different..could Harry defeat Voldemort with Love?

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl with bubble gum pink hair stumbled through, wand at the ready and searching around her, frantic. "Ginny!" she cried "I heard theres a battle-"

"Tonks!" Ginny screeched, "Remus said-"

"Yea" cut off Tonks "Have you seen him?" she was bouncy, clearly anxious and scared, but ready to fight.

"No I cant fight-" began Ginny, but the door opened once again to reveal a familiar old women, striving towards me.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Potter" she beamed "I was hoping to meet you here, its not everyday you run into a dead girl, right?" I flinched, and she winked, oblivious.

There was a sudden movement at the front of the room and I whipped around just in time to reveal a bushy, brown haired girl with cuts and blood on her face enter. Ginny, panicked, shoved me behind a chair, just as two other boys followed her.

The boy was defiantly a Weasley, his read hair and resemblance to Ginny said it all. The second boy was..Harry! Relief flooded every pore of my body as I now had proof that Harry was still breathing..still walking…still here..

""**Ah, Potter," said Mrs. Longbottom crisply as if she had been waiting for him. "You can tell us what's going on."**

"**Is everyone okay?" said Ginny and Tonks together.**

"'**S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"**

"**I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub.**

**Have you seen my grandson?"**

"**He's fighting," said Harry.**

"**Naturally," said the old lady proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him." With surprising speed she trotted off toward the stone steps.**

**Harry looked at Tonks.**

"**I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"**

"**I couldn't stand not knowing –" Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?"**

"**He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds –"**

**Without another word, Tonks sped off.**

Harry clearly needed the place evacuated, and hey, I was all for it. I slowly made my way over to the door and sprinted out, just in time for Ginny to run next to me, mumbling a 'yea, sure, right, didn't hear that' to Harry's call of returning later.

Now all I needed to do was check and make sure that-

"JAMES!" I shouted, sprinting to his aid as his wand slashed every which way. He was locked in combat with two Death Eaters, one infront and one in back. He turned to look at me.

"Lily!" he shouted exasperated "Your suppose to be-"

There was a cry of "_Sectumsempra!" and James chest to split open. I stumbled to his aid, forgetting the advancing Death Eaters until they were both infront of me, raising there wands as my sat useless a couple feet away. Harry..I thought..I should have listened to James, now Harry will have no one. No one one-_

_There was a blast, and both James and I flew into the air. Grabbing a whole of his wrist, I fell to a stop on his chest. Blood drenched my shirt as I picked myself off James, who was breathing quick and pleading breahts. Shakily, I felt around and found his wand lying next to me. With shaking and blood stained hands I began a healing charm. I watched as his breathing returned to normal and the blood came to a stop. He picked his head up to look up at me "Lily, you were suppose-_

_There was a cry. A cry not even the biggest curse could cause. And fear shook my entire body as I stood on shaky knees, mere feet from Harry who shook as he walked to the commotion. I saw red hair- no, not a Weasley. Please not Ginny-not Author, not any of them, but I knew with a gut feeling that I was not going to like it._

_I blanched, as I recognized the boy from the Room of the Requirement. He was a twin. He had a family. A family who was kneeling before him, along with Harry and the bushy haired girl. And my heart went out to them-the family, the friends- and Harry._

_There was something in his eyes. Pain, and guilt and determination. A look that should never be seen on a 17 year old boy. And I knew, he had suffered, all his life. From the moment Voldemort tried to kill him and murdered his family, and I was determined never to let him suffer again…never.._

_Harry's eyes masked over, his head snapping in realization as two spells missed him by inches. He called over to a Weasley who was still kneeling over the boy, and tears streamed down my face. Dead, gone, and so young.._

_The boy stayed, and another Weasley cried over to him, trying to move him. He still didn't budge until a breed of giant spiders began attack. Joining the cause, and taking out my anger and sadness I began sending stunners at them._

_I watched as Harry pushed the girl and boy forward and picked up the body with another Weasley, placing it to safety. The moment the body fell theres was a cry of "ROOKWOOD!" and the boy sprinted off._

_I tore my gaze from the scene as I looked at the man next to me. He was weak, and he managed a faint smile. "You need to see Madam Prompfrey." I told him and he shook his head._

_But then there was banging from a tapestry next to me, as if someone was trying to get loose. I recognized the voices of the boy and girl Harry traveled with. _

**Listen to me-LISTEN RON!"**

**"I wanna help-I wanna kill Death Eaters-" The boy, Ron, sounded muffled and angry. Grief clearly was raging through him as the girl cut across him.**

**"Ron, we're the only ones who can end it! Please-Ron-we need the snake, we've got to kill the snake!" she said**

**"We will fight!" continued the girl "We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight now of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones who can end it!" **

**"You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry-look inside him!"**

My heart stopped. What was this girl saying? Look inside Voldemort? How could Harry do that..not even Occulemncy could do such a thing. Clearly this girl was still not okay from the death of her best friends brother.

And why did she need Voldemorts snake? How does that connect to her claiming "were the only ones who can end it!"

Just add that to my list of thing I don't know.

I waited in silence as Ron's heavy breathing sounded through the door. Suddenly there was a gasp and Harry's voice spoke "**He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."**

**"Voldemort's sitting in the shrieking Shack?" said Hermione, outraged. "He's not-he's not even FIGHTING?"**

**"He doesn't think he needs to fight," said Harry. "He thinks I'm going to go to him."**

**"But why?"**

**"He knows I'm after Horcruxes-he's keeping Nagini close beside him-obviously I'm going to have to go to him to get near the thing-"**

**"Right," said Ron, squaring his shoulders. "So you can't go, that's what he wants, what he's expecting. You stay here and look after Hermione, and I'll go and get it-"**

**Harry cut across Ron.**

**"You two stay here, I'll go under the Cloak and I'll be back as soon as I-"**

**"No," said Hermione,, "it makes much more sense if I take the Cloak and-"**

**"Don't even think about it," Ron snarled at her.**

**I watched as a Death Eater put its ear to the door and his eyes lit up as he mouthed "Potter" . He grabbed the door and stood facing the trio, "POTTER!" he called**

A spell blast him backwards and the trio sped forward. And with a jolt, I recalled there previous conversation of finding Voldemort and the snake.

They were going to Voldemort. I put my hand up in there direction and closed it into a fist, as if to keep them from going. But I knew, that this was Harrys destiny. If we was going to face Voldemort, let it be so. Because he will have to in the end.

Wiping the eyes from my cheeks I looked at James, who's breathing was shallow and eyes closed, picked him up, and made my way to the Great Hall.


	6. Healing

_The Hall was full of people. You could see that, even in the far right corner, where I sat, rubbing James's hair while he lay on a stretcher. He was almost fully healed, and Madam Promfrey said to wait an extra 10 minutes just in case. _

_The battle still waged out the doors, but the injured, and..dead, stayed in here. I was torn between staying here with James and going back to the battle to find Harry. _

_Harry. My heart pained when I thought of him, wondering if he was already at the shrieking shack. Wondering if he was with..Voldemort.._

_James seemed to notice my discomfort because he looked at me.."Lils? Whats wrong?"_

_I shook my head.."Just thinking" I lied. I did not want to worry him, not in this state._

_He sighed "You should really change your shirt.." I looked down at the blood stained T and back at James._

_"You're the one bleeding, done worry about my Tshirt-"_

_My voice stopped, because high above spoke the same terrifying voice that echoed through the Hall earlier. _

"**You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."**

"**Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.**

"**Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.** **You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."**

"**I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."**

James snapped up. "That fowl, evil , twisted-"

He stopped at my paling face. "Lils?"

'_That stupid, noble git! …'Said to protect me, because Voldemort had a knack for killing people he loved' _Ginny's voice rang in my ear.

So Voldemort knew Harry's weakness. New he won't be able to stand watching people die for him, so offered Harry to give himself up.

I shuddered at the thought of what Harry might do, might just go to the Forest..and …and "LILY!" shouted James

I fell into his arms. He was now on his feet, concern searching my eyes. "What is it?" he asked softly

"Harry..harry" I mumbled

"Harry wha-" He stopped. His head followed the people in front of us. The Weasleys. Molly, Author and Bill. They looked frantic, searching everywhere. My heart stopped. Did they know about..?

Molly was calling out names "George, Fred, Charlie!" she cried as Author took up the cause "Ron, Harry, Charlie!"

Bill gasped, turning to Ginny, who just approached, and hugged her. Her face was smeared with dirt and sweat. Molly looked sharp.

"Did you-!"

"Im sorry mom! I-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" There was a cry that made my heart stop. Because in that very moment, the Weasley boy who help Harry hide the boy came through the doors, carrying him.

Molly whipped around, along with Bill and Ginny, to Authors cry. Molly ran over to her son, picked him up, kneeled down, and cried into his chest.

"My boy…my boy." mumbled Author, tears spilling from his eyes.

Ginny's breathing deepend as she stared hard at her brother. Tears ran down her cheek as she shook from grief and her face twisted with anger and pain as she clentched her teeth.

There was a soft hand on my shoulder, and I looked up into the black eyes of Sirius black. Somethings wrong. There were tears. James was crying as well. Apparently Sirius told him whatever I didn't know.

"What?" I breathed

"I think you should come here" he croacked

I followed step. Who died? Did I want to know?

A boy stepped out of my view and there, lying so peacefully he could be sleeping, was Remus Lupin.

Tears burned my eyes as I collapsed to my knees next to him. I grabbed his hand in mine and cried. Cried from grief, and anger, and frustration. Cried because I couldn't help but wonder if this was how I would finally see Harry..wondered if-

Suddenly I was sobbing. Thinking of the Marauder. Of how Remus, the smart one, always seemed to work sense into the three. But how at times, he could be just as crazy as the rest. I thought of better times. When I learned he was a werewolve, when he came over for Christmas dinner. All the way until I remembered Hogwarts, watching him cheer with James, Sirius and Peter when Gryffindor won the House Cup. When we sat in the library, doing homework together like we always did-

"FRED!" came a cry from the doorway. I looked up to the boys twin, running full speed to his brother. Everything seemed in slow motion as I looked at the teary eyes of Sirius and James, to the Weasleys and to the boy who never lived , to his brother who surely had a part of him dye with his brother, as I thought of where Harry was ,and back to the face I knew must have been Remus's wife. I saw the ring on both of their fingers and suddenly I had enough. Too much pain, too much I was going to burst. I fled from the Hall, (LILY!) up the stairs, all the way to Dumbledores entrance.

"Dumbledore!" I cried, because that's who I thought of as I ran into his office.

Once again, I found myself absorbed in memories of the many times I walked through these doors, in happier days.

"Dumbledore!" cried a voice, just as mine did, and I heard footsteps run up the stairs. I backed into the corner as a messy haired boy ran past me, to the pensieve, and dropped a memory into it.

With a gasp he didn't notice, I realized the boy was Harry. I watched as he pressed his face into the memory and vanished.

I had an urge to stay put, so he can see me. But I knew in my heart, that this was not how he was suppose to find out. Reluctantly, I made my way out the room. I slowly looked around the old place. Gadgets and pictures were everywhere. The new headmaster atleast had a heart to keep some of Dumbledore things.

I closed the door silently behind me, as not to raise suspicion to Harry. I wonder what he was doing, in the headmasters office, going through memories. Then my heart contracted. 'Probably cant handle everything in the Great Hall'

Then I stopped.

That's where I was going. Back to that place.

I continued walking. I had to be strong.

And so, 30 minutes later, after a walk around the castle, I found myself in James's arm as he stroked my hair, in the Great Hall. I was beginning to worry about where Harry was when I spotted his friends, Ron and Hermione, amongst the clan of Weasleys. I sat next to Remus, still holding his cold hand, as my free arm hugged my legs to my chest, which were supporting my chin.

I saw something like a picture sticking out of Remus's pocket and I had been mentally debating myself to grab for the last 10 minutes. James kissed my forehead and I looked up to him and Sirius, all tears gone, staring down at me. "Were going to help look for the injured and-" he cleared his throat "well be back"

I nodded, looking back down at Remus's face, then around me, and grabbed the picture.

My breath caught as I looked at the photo. It was atiny baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving fat fists at the camera. He looked like Remus, but a mixture of Tonks. _He had a kid!_

Tears spilled from my eyes as I shoved the picture back in his pocket, hugging both of my knees to me and burying my face into them as I cried. Shook with sobs. For how long, I don't know.

I slowly gained control of myself and looked around, wondering when the battle would continue. Harry had his hour, and I was relieved to know Harry hadn't handed himself over in grief. That was until –

**"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him."**

**We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."**

**"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."**

I looked around to Molly Weasley, and realization spread across her face as she ran over to me and ungulfed me in a hug. James and Sirius both came sprinting into the Hall, shaking. I looked around, everyone had gone stock still.

Suddenly someone stood, and shakily made their way over to a crack in the castle. "There here" he breathed "They have Hagrid.."

My body had gone numb. Not after Remus, Fred…no..not Harry…

George finally looked up to Lee Jordan "It could be a trap" he told him, his voice echoing in the room.

Lee nodded, looking back out the crack "There coming closer"

Kingsley suddenly stood "Minerva, it could be a trap. Go open the gates, if they want to fight we'll run head on into them. Besides" he stiffened "I would like to see if what the Dark Lord said is true"


	7. The Battle Continues

Everyone says, that before death, you see your life flash before your eyes.

This is, of course, a lie.

Because as I stand here, in the crowd, surrounded by thousands of petrified battlers, memories flash at me with no end.

I remember Harry. As a baby. A cute, innocent child, who giggles as his dad throws him in the air. I remember Harry's attempt to say Padfoot, instead, slurring something that sounded like "Pft" I remember everything, every detail of Harry's life..up until I lost him on Halloween. Then when I seen him today, I remember it. Until I lost him again.

I remember James. Because surely, if this is our son, out there, James wouldn't quit until Voldemort was dead, or himself. I remember my first trip to 9 and three quarters, how much I hated him then! Even I couldn't help but notice how his hazel eyes sparkled when he grinned.

Fate was weird.

And it was cruel.

My body shook. I couldn't walk. I wouldn't. Because what if..what if at the end of this walk.. I'll find what Voldemort has strived for, for 17 years?

McGonagall hesitated at Kingsley's words. She looked around, meeting everyone's eyes, as Lee Jordan backed away from the hole in the wall. George, tear faced, finally stood up and left his brothers side, following the crowd.

Please. Please. Harry, be alive.

"NO!" a cry rang across the silence, ripping my heart. I heard that cry early, only this time it was ten times worst.. Tears streamed faster down my face as I walked faster.

..No-

"No!" I walked faster.

"No!" I was almost running.

More shouts.

I couldn't take this. If this was my son-

"Harry! Harry!" Suddenly I was sprinting.

I watched as James elbowed his way through the crowd, tears streaming down his face, and I knew what he would see, and I knew what he would do, and thinking faster than humanly possible I turned to him, my hair whipping in my face and shouted a silencing charm.

Still whipping his way through the crowd, I followed pursuit, pushing and shoving my way behind him as tears ran down my face like a river. James still didn't slow when he got closer to the front, and I knew in that instant, he didn't plan on it. I sped up, trying to stop him, because I couldn't lose him as well- but Sirius grabbed his wrist, flinging him back.

I was still running, running faster than I ever thought possible. Each step was like a pierce to the heart. I ran and ran and -

Then I saw him. Harry James Potter. Dangling from Hagrids arms. Motionless.

Lifeless.

Molly Weasley looked over to me, and did a double take as she ran over. Crying as well, she muffled a silencing charm on me just as I screamed "HAR-!" She knelt down beside me, wrapping me closer to her as I screamed, tears spilling my eyes. I couldn't stand, so I tried time after time to get closer to him, clawing the ground, only to be gently pushed back by Molly Weasley.

James struggled against Sirius grip on his elbows. He was frantic. Anger and grief flared in his bloodshot eyes. He looked mad. Like he could kill. Just as I felt. Just as I wanted to do. Voldemort.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and instantly, I was quiet "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Rage filled every pore of my body. I was going to kill him. I was going to kill him myself. Not Harry. Not James. Me. Even if I die trying. I will kill him.

"You see? screeched Voldemort, as he strode back and forth where Harry lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

James struggled harder than ever. He whipped his body, slashing his arms, trying to sub stain Sirius's grip.

I watched as Hagrid lowered Harry, and Molly's sobs intensified. And with a pang to the heart, I realized she had lost a son as well.

Hers however, was safely resting in the great hall, while mine was dangling in the hands of Lord Voldemort for the people to see.

"You see?" sneered Voldemort. The sick pleasure in his voice, and the extra strut to his step made me want to hurl. You happy, you sick bastard? You killed my son. Happy? "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

I wanted to shout, but someone beside me beat me to it. "He beat you!"

I looked to the boy, who I recognized as Ron, as he shook, anger reflected in his face.

I began to stand, my eyes a fire. I would grief later, but now, right now, Harry Potter would not die in vain. Molly Weasley pulled me down. "I have nothing to hide!" I screeched. And it was true. James and I hid from Harry. But Harry was, gone.

She didn't understand. I should be over there, defending my son. Or lying beside him.

"Silence!" cried Voldemort " He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle. Killed while trying to -save himself-"

Something suddenly collided with my shoulder, and I realized, a little too late, that it was a boy. A boy about Harry's age, running towards Voldemort.

\Voldemort laughed, throwing the boys wand aside. The boy stood tall, but defenless, as he stared into the eyes of the Darkest Wizard.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord!" called a women to the side of Voldemort. " The boy who has been giving the Carrows such a tough time. The son of the Aurors, remember?"

I looked at Alice, and she nodded as she met my gaze. That was her son.

"Ah yes, I remember? But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am!" shouted Neville

"You show spirit and bravery and come from noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater, we need your kind Neville Longbottom."

The boy's face twisted in pure disgust. "I'll join you when hell freezes over!" he spat "Dumbledore's Army!"

The crowd cheered. And so did I. James had long given his fight up to reach Voldemort, but Sirius kept a firm grip on his wrist none the less.

"Very Well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan." he waved his wand, summoning something from the castle, then turned his gaze back to the boy in front of him "on your head" he whispered, though his voice seemed to ring out through the silence "be your head"

And then the Sorting hat flew to Voldemort.

Curious though I was, I turned my gaze to the boy on the floor. His crazy black hair sticking out at angles from laying on the dirt, his eyes covering the glow of green, and his mouth agape, I felt tears prickle my eyes. Neville was going to face Voldemorts wrath, just as Voldemort did to my son. No one deserved this.

The words Voldemort spoke meant nothing. Because in that moment, I promised myself I would fight my hardest to keep anyone safe, or die trying.

Starting with this boy. Because as soon as the boys head turned a flame, I ran to him. Luckily, a battle had a rose around me, and everyone was already battling. I watched as he shrugged the body-bind, shook off the hat, and pulled the Sword Of Gryffindor from it. From my research, you had to earn such a thing, you have to prove yourself, and Neville Longbottom did just that.

He picked up the sword, muttered the words, KILL THE SNAKE, and thrust the sword into the neck of Nagini.

Every head turned to the commotion. Neville stood, breathing heavy, staring into Voldemorts eyes as he shouted out his fury. I put one foot forward and raised my wand, ready to protect, to strike, when a shield charm expanded between the two. Dropping my wand, I searched around, and found none. I spun, and found myself staring into the eyes of Dawlish. His face twisted into a sly grin, as he seemed to consider me.

May he rest in pieces.

And then my wand slashed, and my hair whipped, and my skin burned, and my blood raced. And Dawlish's grin was wiped free of his face, as we danced around each other, firing spell after spell at one another. My blood boiled, with anger, frustration…grief…Harry..

A spell flew over my head, and I ducked it. He laughed, firing another spell under my arm, and I stepped aside.

I would not dance. No.

And then he dodged my spells, my cries of "Stupefy!" , my jinxes, and my curses. Frustration built in me as each curse missed him by only a millimeter, driving me to fight harder, and harder, and harder, until -

A curse flew above his shoulder , hitting him by an inch, but drawing blood nonetheless.

His expression hardened as he looked into my face. We looked into each others eyes, breathing hard, my wand till raised from my last spell. Then he smiled. And fled.

"COWARD!" I screeched. I needed to fight. To release some anger, grief, frustration..to keep me distracted.

I looked around frantically, begging someone to join my cause and duel. I saw Ron and Neville taking over Fenrir Greyback. I saw George and Lee Jordan slam a masked Death Eater to the floor. I saw James and Sirius, both locked in combat, while stunning spiders and giants. I needed to fight, I needed to fight-

Then a spell flew at me. I dove, landing with a thud into the floor behind a piece of the castle. I immediately stood, wand first, and faced my challenger. I saw a masked death eater, standing a good 20 feet from me. "She's there!" he called to no one, but Fenrir immediately took refuge, abandoning his battle to race at me.

"That's the one Dawlish was talking 'bout, Yaxely" he said, I raised my hand to fire a spell, but Greyback had tackled me back. He landed on top of me.

Disgusted, I tried to wriggle my way out his grip, but he pinned both of my hands to the floor. I felt my wand roll from my grip, landing mere inches out of my reach.

He took some of my hair and smelt it, his eyes rolling in his head. I tried once more to squirm, but was unsucceful.

"ARGH!" she screamed in mad aggrivation and revulsion

"Yes , yes, I hear ya" breathed Greyback into my neck. My face twisted. "This is her, Yaxely, the one Dawlish wishes to dispose off, but first.."

That was it. With all the power I could muster, I stuck my knee up, riding it full force into a spot, most boys rather not be kneed.

I quickly turned around to snatch my wand, but Greyback was back again. He slashed his claws into my face, and I did a double take, stumbling backwards. "You filthy little-" Yaxely said, taking up his spot, but I threw my wand in front of my bloody face, looking down, praying my aim was accurate and cried "Impedimenta!"

The death eater flew back through the air, flailing and landed with a thud, unconscious.

I turned back to Greyback, making sure to step on his fingers as hard as I could, before hurrying to the commotion in the Middle of the Hall.

I clenched my wand, racing through the crowd, and stopped short as I noticed Voldmort battling Slughorn, McGonagall and Kingsley. To there side was Ginny Weasley, Hermione, and the blonde girl that was with Harry earlier. Harry…

A flash of brightest green light. Flying past Ginny's face, swiping her hair, and landing straight-

On me.

I gasped, my eyes wide, expecting it. Expecting the blackness and oblivion that only meant death.

But it never came.

I looked up, heart beating in my throat , but no one else seemed to notice my dilemma,

There was a call of "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" and suddenly Molly Weasley battled Bellatrix. Bellatrix, you meant no end, who meant death. And I watched in horror as Molly Weasley battled death.

I also watched, as Death was killed by Molly Weasley.

Ginny struggled against the crowd to reach her mom. But as the wand faced Molly Weasley, she stood tall. Everyone tensed and my heart smeared. Molly would be gone. Leaving her children, leaving her life..I raised my wand.

But a cry of 'Protego" echoed through the hall, and I looked around, with everyone else, for the source.

And there he stood.

Harry James Potter.

Alive and Well, facing Voldemort.


	8. The Defeat

Relief shook every part of my body.

He was alive.

His emerald green eyes shone, and I had never been happier to see them.

I felt light headed with relief, and without realizing how weak my knees were, I collapsed.

Arms quickly pried themselves under my arms, and my head rested on the chest of James Potter.

His face was flushed with color and dirt, but his eyes radiated pure glory. They masked over the instant they fell on my face, and I knew he was looking at the marks of Greyback.

His face darkened however, when he looked up. I followed his gaze, and looked back to my son, as he circled Voldemort. The crowd stood still, afraid, because we all knew what this meant..only one will make it.

Molly Weasley stumbled back, shock and relief reflected in her faces. Her family quickly pulled her back, hugging her, but quickly looking up to Harry.

I felt hopeless, standing here, my blood pumping through my vains, as if to remind me what could so cruelly be snatched from Harry if Voldemort won.

James made a movement, as if to go to Harry's aid, but stopped short as he spoke.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, addressing us all as if knowing what we all wanted to do right now was help him "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"He hasn't used anyone as a shield," said Lily angrily, under her breath "He's only been protected by those who have loved him." James held her to him.

"Nobody," said Harry "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good . . . ."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and my heart twisted. I had died to save him. Of course I would. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

My heart seemed to drop. Was he saying he faced Voldemort before? And what did he mean by the last part, that he HAD given himself up?

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, and it was clear he was trying not to cave in. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!" There was a growl from the Weasleys, who seemed to be just as petrified as James and I, as they stuck together.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," spoke Harry. Voldemort was playing at Harry's weakness, but Harry stood tall, unaffected. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people - "

James growled. So he really had died, but it seems, not just out of grief, but to save us? No matter how angry or sad I was at him, I couldn't help but feel an enormous amount of pride.

"But you did not!"

" - I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

Something clicked. And it made sense, the silencing charm, the killing curse, and all the other curses that went unaffected when they hit me did not work. James grip on me increased.

"You dare -"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

And in that instant, my hopelessness vanished, as if someone swiped it from my very body. He knew something. Apparently did not have "..power the dark lord knows not.." but he had "powers".

Voldemort seemed on edge. I knew he didn't want to show weakness, but in the end, he was afraid

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter –" My fist clenched. "and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," spoke Harry. I felt hope in the confidence of his voice. He did know something, something important.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, and shock reflected in the snake life eyes of Lord Voldemort. But he seemed to realize his mistake, and laughed. Laughed his cruel and vicious laugh, which echoed throughout the halls, causing everyone to tense.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"He's dreamed of it," said Aberforth quietly, and I looked at him, but he did not seem to notice me.

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

Of course, leave it to Voldemort to consider weakness as a sign of non cruelty.

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

His words hung in the Hall, and everyone seemed to nod there heads in agreement.

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

There was a collective gasp from the watching crowd, as they stared at one another. Did they mean..?

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry, and everyone in the room flinched at the cruelty "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

My face twisted, and I felt disgust pore in every fiber bone of my body. How sick.

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, and I couldn't help but notice the disappointment in the crowd and in my very own emotions "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's. And I knew. Snape had killed Dumbledore. But Snaoe did for Dumbledore. If it was one person who I would believe would ask for someone to kill him, it would be Dumbledore, who thought Death almost amazing.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

I gasped, and almost fell into James's arms. Snape had loved me. And I never knew. He loved me, and because of that love, he became Dumbledores man.

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

I breathed out a thankful sigh. He really was a great friend. Because everything made sense. Snape loved me, asked Voldemort to spare my life, and by doing so, I had the option to die or live. In the end, Harry's alive because of Severus Snape. I could never thank him enough, and I promised myself, that when this was all over, I would rekindle with my best friend.

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - " James growled

"Of course he told you that," said Harry as if speaking to a child, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

My heart seared. Oh Snape..

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"No!" I cried into James chest, turning my attention away from the circlers for the first time. My body racked with sobs…Remus..Fred…Severus….

"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done ... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle . . . ."

I felt James shake beside me. Harry was a true Gryffindor.

"What is this?"

Voldemort paled. And it was obvious, even though he tried to hide it, that Voldemort was scared. Everyone knew, because everyone relaxed. Whatever was going to happen would be for the best..because truly, if a boy could scare Voldemort, something was up.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry speaking softly and sincerely, "it's all you've got left . . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise . . . . Be a man . . . try . . . Try for some remorse . . . ."

I did not want to dwell on this statement.

"You dare -?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," shot back Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Everyone tensed. It was only moments away. And just like before, I began to cave.

"C'mon Harry" mumbled James, and I was shaking. Harry needed to live. Because like before, love always wins. Cinderella away from her evil step mother, Sleeping beauty wakes up, Snow white finds true love, and Harry..Harry lives.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

I was shaking. Please Harry..please..

"He killed -"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

I sunk back. It was true. From whatever I knew of the Elder Wand, Voldemort was right…tears were streaming down my face…Harry…

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance . . ."

I held my breath. Harry clearly still knew something, and I edged at his words, searching them and finding hope in them.

Voldemort slowly looked down at him.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ."

"C'mon Harry!" James said a little louder, a few people looked to him, but I couldn't help but agree.

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

I looked at the wand in his hand. So Harry did have the Elder Wand, and Voldemort didn't know it. I breathed a sigh, so Harry did one up Voldemort. Tears were still falling freely from my face.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Sun suddenly shone through the enchanted ceiling, and burst from the windows, blinding both Harry and Voldemort. My heart caught in my throat, and everything seemed in slow motion. "C'mon Harry.." I cried, more tears spilling over. Love conquered Hate. I knew it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

I stared, everything else forgotten, other than James's arm on mine, and the light that burst from Harry's wands. I held my breath, but stayed tall, squeezing my wand. Come one Harry. Come on.

And suddenly, in one moment, just like when Cinderella's shoe fits, and Sleeping Beauty is kissed awake, Voldemorts wand flew from his hand. My face followed the wand as it flew through the air, soaring, until it landed in Harry's raised arm.

Voldemort fell back, ever so slowly, and collapsed, unknowingly, on the floor.

I stared at Harry's face. His green eyes shining, and suddenly I couldn't take it any more, I ran to him, along with the rest of the crowd.


	9. Finally

I could feel the Earth rumble under my feet. Not that I cared. Because at this moment, I was running to my son.

The wind whipped my tears of my face, but they renewed. How could they not? My son was free. Free from Voldemort. Because he had killed him. We could be a family. Something that hasn't been ours for 16 years.

I felt my fingers touch his shirt, but just as they did, I vanished.

I landed with a thump on a hard wood floor. Angry, I lifted myself from the ground, ready to show whom every my wrath, but stopped dead.

People, people everywhere. Thousands. And with a jilt, I realized we were in the Room of Requirement.

"What is-?"

"LILY!" called a voice, and I looked to the voice, and found Sirius running at me. "LILY! What's going on?"

He caught up, out of breath, but confused none the less.

"If I knew I would tell you" I snapped, aggravated. All I wanted was to see Harry. See him, make sure he is okay, and above all, tell him I'm here.

"James!" I called to the bushy haired boy. He shoved his way through the crowd, tears of joy now tears of aggravation, as I threw myself on him.

"I can't believe- Harry -" I cried into his shirt.

Something was swelling in my chest. Relief? Happiness? Sadness? All of the above?

"I know" he replied gravely

I pulled back, wiping my eyes, and split into a grin. "He did it" I said

He smiled at me, and we stared at each other for a while. We would be a family. I took in a deep breath, full of emotion and began to stand on the nearest chair. I whistled.

Everyone fell silent. I began awkwardly.

"So-um, judging my the way you all, er, shut up, your just as confused as I am." I looked around at every face, and everyone nodded there head in confirmation. "Well, er, does anyone know why were here?"

Many people exchanged looks, until one women spoke up. She looked hesitant "I, well, er, I don't really remember anything other than waking up today in a graveyard." She looked at me, as if seeing if I find her crazy. "And well, before that I remember being attacked by, well a Death Eater." She statement.

A little bit of relief swept through me. Okay, so this had to mean something. I was killed by Voldemort, and had woken up in a graveyard as well.

"Are you Lily Potter?" asked a sudden voice, and I looked to an elderly man, standing with a cane.

Taken a back, I replied "Wh-uh, yes. I am"

There were a few gasp. People began to speak amongst themselves. A little aggravated, I called silence, and they looked up. "Look, I know as much as you do. The last thing I remember is-"

"Being attacked by Voldemort" said another women "That's how you died. You and James Potter" she gestured to my husband and continued "But you're suppose to be dead. You died."

There were a few mummers, and head nods, but someone finally voiced what I was afraid to.

"Do you think this is a room full of deceased people?"

"Maybe. There was something weird going on before the war, with dead people and what not" Sirius spoke up. I felt uncomfortable talking about this as if we were dicussing the time of day. NO, we were talking death, and returning.

"Look, whatever's going on is weird" I said, looking around at everyone. This would have been really important, but to me, the only thing I could think of was Harry. "But now is not the time. The war has ended, and there a few people I need to attend t-to-." I said, and then felt like I had been punched in the gut. And a few dead ones to bury, I thought.

I stood down from my chair, walking to the doors, crying. Remus. Tonks. Fred-who else?

"James!"

I knew that voice.

It was Remus Lupin. I turned to the voice, hopefule and happy once again. Did this mean-?

"YES!" called a boy, who Remus seemed to be dragging by the wrist. I recognized him as Fred. "Fred!" I called.

He looked surprised I knew his name, but before he could question James and Sirius had tackled them to the floor. "Sirius!" called Fred, who was squashed to the floor by Padfoot.

And in that moment, someone shouted "Well, I don't know about you, but I have a family to attend to-a family who will be happy to know Im still around, mind yea." He called, walking through the door.

Suddenly everyone was following. Following to the Great Hall. To Harry.

I walked up and down the hall, staring at every face-living and dead.

Chills swept through my body. Dead. Gone. The guilt seemed to squeeze me alive, threatening to smother me with the knowledge that I, I had done this. It was my fault.

And as I made my way slowly further into the hall, I knew I had to. Though my knees felt weak and my head pounded with exhaustion, stinging my eyes, I had to do this. I owed them.

I owed them my life. They died to give me time, and the least I could do was acknowledge this. That's why, when I returned from Dumbledore's office with Ron and Hermione, you could find me sulking about in guilt, wandering through the dead.

I stared into there faces. One by one. Some young, some older. Some I couldn't see, due to the mob of family around them. Fred for instance. I didn't want to approach him, afraid that the lump in my throat might finally burst. I couldn't stare into there faces, with the knowledge I had done this. I was the one to blame for the burden of a missing brother or son in the Weasley clan.

Ginny: ***

I searched the Hall over Hermione's shoulder. I saw Ron and Neville some feet from Fred's body. Luna was with her father, who had just found her a few minutes ago in the ruins of the castle. I looked back to all my classmates and families, scattered everywhere, attending to mourning and celebration. I didn't feel like I won. No, not at all.

I let go of Hermione, who was wrapped in my arms. Her body shook with sobs, and I felt like the walls were crushing me. Hermione sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve, trying to pull together. My gaze wondered over to Harry, and my heart suddenly felt heavy.

He walked slowly through the dead, oblivious to everyone. His face was masked with guilt, and his body shook as he stopped by Remus and Tonks. And with a shaky foot, he took one more step.

It took me a moment to realize both Hermione and I had stopped, and were now watching Harry. He looked broken. I sighed, turning to Hermione, who caught my gaze and sighed. She had more tears running down her face as she looked back to Remus and Tonks.

And suddenly I thought of Fred. I loved him, and god, Im going to miss him. But no, that's not what hurt. What hurt was Harry. He felt this everyday, since his parents left him at one. Since Sirius, and since Dumbledore left him-

So much for pulling together, I thought, as I to felt the tears sting my eyes once again.

I didn't understand how my feet kept functioning. They were numb, I couldn't feel them, but they kept moving. I found myself at the back of the Hall, and ignored the gaze of everyone.

Everything was peaceful, quiet, while my very blood seemed to pound so loud I was afraid it would echo through the Hall.

I kept my head down as I continued to roam, but my vision kept being blurred over by tears threatening to spill out.

I felt one escape my eye, roll down my cheek, and hit the floor.

His mother-father-Sirius, all gone. Never in his life had it him so hard. Gone, forever. Just like Remus, and Tonks, and Colin, and Fred-

The Hall doors burst open, and Harry's blood shot eyes snapped up.

There was a crowd of people storming in. Tons. Old. Young. And they stormed in as if they had a destination, as if they were meant to be here.

This was insane. Did they not know the battle was over? I pushed my way through the crowd. They had to-

His eyes roamed to the other side of the hall. There, standing on the other side of the room, was a familiar pair of black hair and eyes, staring at him.

"Sirius" I breathed. I wouldn't smile. Couldn't. I had to make sure. Had to be absolute sure it was not a cruel joke, or hallucination. My pace quickened, as the man too walked faster, shoving and pushing people harder as they got closer, more sure-

And with the decreasing space, came the increasing surety.

I threw my arms around his neck. How was this possible? The battle- the veil- I felt light headed with joy. Sirius's grip around mewas tight, but I hugged him just as hard. Alive. Sirius.

I finally pulled back, tears of joy in my eyes, "Sirius-what-how-?" But was cut off by a mane of familiar brown hair, and the feeling of being smothered.

"Remus!" I muffled into his shoulder. My brain couldn't function. All I could feel was the amazing sense of relief. I picked my head up, opened my mouth to talk, but felt it never close, when no words came out.

Nothing, ever, could have prepared me for this.

Remus noticed my sudden change of mood, and so did the crowd, for they all hushed and looked about as Remus looked over his shoulder.

I knew that messy black hair and thin face, for I saw it everytime I looked into a mirror. This was no mirror. And I knew those bright green eyes, for they as well reflected everytime he saw himself. But again, this was not a mirror.

This was Lily and James Potter. His parents.

And just like before, thousands of eyes were centered on the boy in the middle of the hall and the commotion. This time, it was not a fearful silence. It was a happy, peaceful one.

But no one understood like I.

Everyone knew the story of the unfortunate boy who lost his parents at age one. Of how Harry Potter defied the Dark Lord many times through Hogwarts. How on Many 1st Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord once and for all.

But no one knew, that at this moment, Harry Potter felt like a kid. A kid who wanted nothing more than to be in his mother and fathers arm-

And suddenly I was running at them, not caring myspeed, or the crowd, only them. And for the first time in 16 years, Harry Potter threw his arms around his parents.

My mother's sobs were muffled into my black hair, as the sniffles of my father alerted he too, was crying.

I felt the tears finally fall from my face as my mother's hair tickled my face. In all my years of live, not once, have I ever felt like this. So happy. So free. So loved.

The crowd proceeded to there families, as I looked up at my parents. Curios, yes I was, but right now, I was too happy to care- to happy-

"Your Death Eaters"I said, stepping away. My whole inside seemed to callapse with my heart. For one good minute I just thought-

"I assure you, they are not" spoke a grave voice from him, and I whipped around into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. "Sir- but I just saw you- I don't-"

I was overjoyed, yet terribly confused. Who else was here? Was-

There was a mane of red hair, and Fred Weasley came grinning into view. "You did it!" he cried "You did it, you bloody git!" His family followed up behind him, and my eyes found Ginny.

"I told him to see you" she said sincerely, looking so deep into my eyes I felt she could see into my soul. "You looked-well – pretty depressed-"

"And guilty" put in George

But my heart felt light, all I could do was smile. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and thought briefly of the Mirror of Erised, except then I looked back, and saw no one, now though, they were there.

Lily:

I watched as Harry sat over in the remaining fields of Hogwarts, staring over at the sun.

"He's a good kid" said a voice, and I turned to find Sirius Black, hands in his pocket and hair whipping in the wind, staring at the sun as well.

I sent him a smile, turning my gaze back to Harry.

I didn't understand why, in the happiness moment of my life, I felt so sad. Maybe it was look in Harry's eyes every time he looked at me, as if I was too good to be true.

It was hard to believe that what seemed just like yesterday, Harry was with his family in Godrics Hallow. He was seventeen now.

"Sirius?" I chocked. Tears threatening to spill, but I pushed them back. "Who did Harry live with?"

I could feel the tension come of him as he answered "The Dursleys"

The silence that followed seemed to sum up how he grew up. A tear ran down my face.

A hand was on my shoulder and a voice in my ear "He's a strong kid" When I looked back, he was gone.

I just wish there was a way to start over- give Harry the life he never had. Or atleast know how Harry grew up- his real childhood-

A sudden idea struck me, and I shot up like a rocket.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone" said Hermione, staring down at the book in her hands, looking accomplished with a smile on her face.

Her and I had used the ever-complex memory spell on Harry, and were able to conjure seven books of his years at Hogwarts.

"Oh yea," said Ron, ripping the book from Hermione's hands. "Were reading it to Hogwarts? Harry's going to love this." He tossed the book on the couch

"It's a good idea." Spoke Hermione "Not only for Mr. and Mrs. Potter's sake, but for Hogwarts, to you know, get together and..bond."

"Like I said, Harry is going to love it"

I smiled, I know I would.

WHOOP WHOOP! FIRST STORY! PLEASE REVIEW, ONLY HAVE 1! MY NEXT ONE WILL BE OF HOGWARTS AND ALL READING THE BOOKS LIKE IT JUST SAID. BUT FIRST, IM GOING TO WRITE A STORY FROM GINNY'S POV THROUGH OUT HARRY POTTER! SO SERIOUSLY, GIVE ME TIPS AND WHAT NOT!


End file.
